thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Wiki:Announcements
Here you can find the latest monthly announcements and poll results on the wikia. 2012-2014 Archives January 2015 Welcome to a new year. Here are the poll results for how you would prefer to have road vehicles: *Motorized running on grey road - 31 votes *Die-cast models (eg. The Pack) - 7 votes *As they are now, none at all - 5 votes *Moving as part of destinations (eg. Caroline at Wellsworth Station) - 1 vote Now what a big year was 2014? It was amazing seeing how the 2014 article kept growing longer after wondering what we were going to get and we saw so many things, such as a new TrackMaster range and another whole new system. It looks like there will be some exciting things to come for the 70th Anniversary from the glimpses we've seen already and I'm looking forward to filling up a new blank page again. It's that time now as once again we'll be doing our best new product of the year poll where you can choose from all of the new Thomas TrackMaster Revolution, Motorized Railway, and Plarail items that were released in 2014. Which new item will top them all and join previous winners, Paxton in Trouble from 2012, and Stephen the Rocket from 2013? Jdogman (talk) 10:11, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Just thought I'd let you know about a new wiki I've been working on lately, the Tomica Thomas and Friends Wikia, all about the die-cast line Tomy's been making for over ten years! Please check it out if you're interested and if you do, I hope you like it. Jdogman (talk) 11:40, January 15, 2015 (UTC) I have now decided that there will be articles for the Tomica World range and a seperation of the Thomas TrackMaster range by Fisher-Price where all the 2014-now items will be known as TrackMaster (Revolution) items. While Tomica World and Thomas Motor Road and Rail are almost the same thing, there are still some differences where some products have not been made in the Motor Road and Rail system. The TrackMaster spilt I've been pondering over for a few months because I found it difficult. The current spilt between the original ranges by HiT Toy Company and Fisher-Price were easy to understand, however I thought it would be hard to spilt the 2009-2014 and the 2014- ranges because they are still being made by Fisher-Price, and I didn't want to misleadingly think the latter range was made by a company called Revolution. The two ranges have been becoming so much different from each other that it seemed silly to add products to an article covering two different track systems when the TrackMaster range by HiT Toy Company shares much more in common with the earlier TrackMaster by Fisher-Price range. I felt like this was going to happen ages ago but I had a conflict with what names to give the articles. So, the Thomas TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) article will only cover the brown track range, and Thomas TrackMaster (Revolution) will cover the current grey track range, as Revolution seems to be the name that was used to differentiate from the previous version when in development and on online stores, which they may have gotten from their ordering catalogue or list, and it seems as good a name as any. If I don't do this sooner, there will be a whole lot of work to do, so I will be in the process of naming existing articles, images, and categories as TrackMaster (Revolution) products. Jdogman (talk) 13:37, January 19, 2015 (UTC) February 2015 Here are the final results for the best new product of 2014. *Samson - 8 votes *Avalanche Escape Set/S.C.Ruffey - 4 votes each *Gator (TrackMaster Revolution) - 3 votes *Thomas/Hiro (both TrackMaster Revolution)/Timothy/Connor (Plarail)/Connor and Caitlin Super Express King of the Railway Set - 2 votes each *Edward/Percy/Spencer/Victor/Emily (all TrackMaster Revolution)/Scared James/Talking James/Rail Repair/Tunnel Expansion Pack/Hazard Tracks Expansion Pack/Mad Dash on Sodor Set/5-in-1 Track Builder Set/James/Stephen (both Plarail/James and Amusement Park Freight Cars/Load and Unload! Cranky in the Big Harbour/Thomas Pounding Mountain Set - 1 vote each *Everything else - No votes Congratulations to Samson for the best new product! A nice looking new engine with good trucks, and someone that I accidently convinced others it was Logan! The Avalanche Escape Set, being the star set for the tentpole special was popular as well, and did a good job. I am very surprised that in tied second place, we have S.C.Ruffey, considering he was a Toys R Us Japan exclusive item in an offer, and he was the same S.C.Ruffey who was sold for years with Duck! Seems like the old stuff sometimes can't be resisted over the new. Going down: Gator understandably got some favouritism being a new character with some nice trucks, some people really liked particular generic engines, people liked Connor, James was featured heavily, and the more interesting and less straightforward expansion packs and sets got a look in. There were a few items that I thought people would've liked more but didn't make the list. Stay tuned this month for all the new announcements coming from New York Toy Fair! Jdogman (talk) 13:01, February 3, 2015 (UTC) March 2015 Here are the poll results for which special version of Gordon was the best. *Muddy Gordon - 32 votes *Snowy Gordon - 20 votes *Powerful Gordon - 11 votes *Talk 'n' Action Gordon - 8 votes *3 Speed R/C Gordon - 5 votes *Talking Gordon (2004 Plarail) - 3 votes *Talking Gordon (TrackMaster)/O' the Indignity Gordon - 2 votes each *Gordon to the Rescue - 1 vote I'm very surprised to see this result. The latest Toys R Us exclusives have towered above the others with two popular and sought after Plarail versions following. Next month's poll to coincide with the 70th Anniversary is for the best of the previous anniversary products. What a great big month February was! I wanted to bring to attention a new wiki I made for the new Minis range that has been the latest craze. Please have a look around and contribute! Jdogman (talk) 21:42, March 10, 2015 (UTC) April 2015 Yes you may have noticed we have changed the web address from tttetrackmaster to thomastrackmaster! It was done just to fit in with the names of the other merchandise wikias. Now here's the poll results for the best anniversary product: *Steam Along Thomas Set - 17 votes *Thomas on Parade - 13 votes *Metallic Thomas - 5 votes *Calling All Engines! Set - 2 votes Jdogman (talk) 00:11, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Additional. From June 1st, the wikia will not be allowing images of collections or layouts anymore. You can use this time to keep your images safe and upload them somewhere else before they will be deleted. Jdogman (talk) 03:12, April 4, 2015 (UTC) May 2015 Here are the poll results for which range you own more of. *Thomas TrackMaster (Revolution) - 22 votes *Thomas TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) - 12 votes *Plarail/Tomica World/Thomas Motor Road and Rail - 11 votes each *Thomas TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) - 10 votes *Thomas Motorized Railway - 6 votes *Tomy Trains - 2 votes When this poll began, I could tell that many people misunderstood the question. I wasn't asking which ranges you own, but which one particular range you have the most of in your collection. If TrackMaster (Revolution) won over the others, does that mean we have a lot of new fans viewing this website? Jdogman (talk) 06:34, May 9, 2015 (UTC) June 2015 These are the poll results for the best version of Gator. *Plarail - 50 votes *TrackMaster (Revolution) - 30 votes *Motorized Railway - 1 vote Jdogman (talk) 12:59, June 12, 2015 (UTC) July 2015 Here are the poll results for the best shed made. *Brendam Docks Shed (from TrackMaster Revolution Treasure Chase Set) - 15 votes *Tidmouth Sheds (TrackMaster R/C Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds) - 13 votes *Engine Sheds and Turntable (Motor Road and Rail)/Tidmouth Sheds (TrackMaster Fisher-Price set with moving turntable) - 4 votes each *Yellow Workman Engine Sheds from sets (Tomy Trains)/Dieselworks Shed (from TrackMaster Fisher-Price Emergency Searchlight Set)/Fold Up Thomas Storage Box (Plarail) - 3 votes each *Tidmouth Sheds (Plarail Toys R Us exclusive)/Captain's Shed (from TrackMaster Fisher-Price Captain and Salty's Sea Rescue)/Grey Engine Shed (from Plarail Thomas and Hiro Set)/Miner's Shed piece (from TrackMaster Fisher-Price Thomas at the Abandoned Mine)/Sodor Search and Rescue Shed (from TrackMaster Fisher-Price Fiery Flynn's Rescue Set)/Dieselworks Shed (from TrackMaster Fisher-Price Emergency Searchlight Set) - 1 vote each *Turntable Destination with multiple Tidmouth Shed Destinations (Motorized Railway) - No votes I was very surprised that the poll was won by a non-engine shed, and that many of them got votes. I wonder what is the appeal of the Brendam Docks Shed. The original TrackMaster Tidmouth Sheds was very close and I can understand its placing. Jdogman (talk) 14:51, July 25, 2015 (UTC) August 2015 From the starter sets poll to the larger sets poll, let's see which set won. *Knapford Station Celebration - 13 votes *Thomas Mega Set - 4 votes *Thomas Ultimate Set (first version)/Busy Day on Sodor (TrackMaster) - 3 votes each *Super Sodor Adventure Set/Ultimate Starter Set - 2 votes each *Thomas and Percy's Big Adventure/Thomas Giant Set (second version)/Thomas and Emily at Knapford Station/Sodor Island Set/Deluxe Sodor Adventure Set - 1 vote each *Thomas Giant Set (first version)/Thomas Going Out Set/Thomas Ultimate Set (second version)/Busy Day on Sodor Set (Motorized Railway) - No votes Again I thought this poll would produce a different response. I thought the Thomas Mega Set, with a lot of track and unique destinations, along with other Motor Road and Rail sets would be much higher, but Knapford Station Celebration wins. I suppose it has a lot of variety and the track layout spans a good area. Jdogman (talk) 14:21, August 22, 2015 (UTC) October 2015 Please welcome our new admin, DonaldDouglasandToby6! Here are the poll results for the best Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster UK Special Edition Engine. *Busy Bee James - 24 votes *Thomas and the Jet Engine/Thomas and the Chinese Dragon - 13 votes each *Percy and the Chocolate Crunch - 8 votes *Diesel, Freight Wagons and Cargo - 6 votes Jdogman (talk) 09:34, October 23, 2015 (UTC) November 2015 These are the poll results for which engine people would like to see released in the TrackMaster (Revolution) range: *Duck - 9 votes *Oliver - 7 votes *Lady - 5 votes *Bill/Donald/Murdoch/Skarloey/Peter Sam/Duke/Iron 'Arry/Molly/Billy/Luke/Stephen/Connor/Caitlin - 1 vote each Jdogman (talk) 01:07, November 6, 2015 (UTC) December 2015 Merry Christmas all! We've done the poll results for which engine people wanted to see back in TrackMaster (Revolution), now what about Plarail? *Oliver - 15 votes *Lady - 7 votes *Splatter and Dodge - 5 votes *Duck/Donald/Skarloey - 4 votes each *Diesel/Boco/Thomas and the Jet Engine - 3 votes each *Stepney/Duncan/Busy Bee James/Fearless Freddie - 2 votes each *Ben/Salty/Dennis/Neville/Molly/Mighty Mac/Sir Handel - 1 vote each *Murdoch/Arthur/Rusty - No votes Jdogman (talk) 01:38, December 15, 2015 (UTC) January 2016 Here are the poll results for the best Christmas or Winter themed item of all time. *Donald and Douglas Snowplough Set - 18 votes *Ice and Snow Expansion Pack/Holiday Cargo Delivery Set - 2 votes each *Holiday Time in Sodor/James Works it Out/Thomas' Big Holiday Haul/Thomas' Christmas Delivery/Sodor Snow Storm Oliver/Snow Clearing James/Icy Boulder Chase Set/Snowy Gordon/Snowy Spencer - 1 vote each *Everything else - 0 votes A very clear result. A nice simple set layout, two twin engines with snowploughs, and snowy destinations makes it a worthy winner. It's now time for the annual best product of the year poll where you can vote for your favourite product out of every item released during 2015! I think I know which product might win this year. Jdogman (talk) 00:09, January 10, 2016 (UTC) February 2016 Let's see the results for the best product of 2015 poll! *Gordon with Green Express Coach/Philip - 12 votes each *Gator and Marion/The Original Thomas/Glynn/Ryan (TrackMaster)/Mike/Thomas and the Jet Engine/Busy Bee James/Percy's Chocolate Crunch/Real Steam Thomas/Real Steam Percy/Thomas' Volcano Drop Set - 9 votes each *Red vs. Blue Thomas/Crash and Repair Diesel 10/Crash and Repair Bash/Crash and Repair Salty/Lava Falls Expansion Pack/Shipwreck Rails Set - 3 votes each *Hamburger Car/Clear Clarabel/Bees Chasing Along with James Freight Car Set/Big Thomas/Toby with Green Van/Fearless Freddie with Blue Truck/Timothy with Yellow Salt Van/Treasure Thomas/Royal Spencer/Crash and Repair Thomas/Railway Builder Bucket/Switch, Stop and Signal Expansion Pack/Captain at the Rescue Center/Treasure Chase Set- 2 votes each *Ringing Percy in Tekoro/Diesel 10 (TrackMaster)/Timothy (TrackMaster)/R/C Thomas/R/C Percy/Ryan (Motorized Railway)/Tidmouth Timber Train Pack/Thomas' Shipwreck Adventure - 1 vote each *Everything else - No votes Wow, what a very close result! Congratulations to the joint winners, Plarail Gordon and TrackMaster Philip! There is a lote of equal favouritism for new engines, Greatest Moments packs, and only a couple of sets. I actually predicated that Mike would win as the last few winners have always been a new character in TrackMaster, but it turns out newcomer Philip filled that spot up. There are quite a few votes I am surprised people voted for. We hope we can get you all the news and exciting information from the 2016 New York Toy Fair as quick and efficient as we can! Jdogman (talk) 05:35, February 14, 2016 (UTC) May 2016 Here are the poll results for the best special version of Diesel. *Devious Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks - 27 votes *Diesel, Freight Wagons and Cargo - 25 votes *Search and Rescue Diesel - 21 votes *Talking Diesel - 12 votes *R/C Diesel - 11 votes *Diesel Helps Out - 2 votes The poll will be taking a break for the rest of the year due to most of our topics being exhausted. Jdogman (talk) 23:59, May 9, 2016 (UTC)